The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle assemblies and, more particularly, to a morphing energy absorber system for a vehicle assembly.
Vehicle structures such as doors are typically constructed with an exterior panel and an inner panel that provides structural support. A trim panel is usually fastened to the inner door panel adjacent to the passenger compartment to conceal internal door components and provide aesthetic qualities and ergonomic features.
To lessen the effects of a collision type impact to the vehicle occupant seating area, some vehicle assemblies may include a door intrusion guard beam and bolsters of foam or honeycomb construction to provide energy absorption. Although effective, the energy absorption of such structures is necessarily directed to a generally mid-sized occupant and may be too rigid for a relatively small statured occupant or too soft for a relatively large statured occupant.